Zając/II
Urodził się w gaiku olszynowym o jakie tysiąc kroków od stawu. Było to w czasie roztopów wiosennych, w drugiej połowie marca i zaraz jakoś po południu. Rok ten odznaczał się nieurodzajem płodów polnych, a obfitością żab, myszy, kretów, chrabąszczów. Matka zajęcza złożyła dwoje noworodków pod pniakiem, na zimnym i wilgotnym mchu i już w godzinę po połogu opuściła drżące od zimna dzieci. Dziwnie wyglądał ten świat boży, chłodny, mokry, z ołowianym niebem. W sam raz po odejściu rodzicielki śnieg zwalił i nakrył białym kożuchem parę maleńkich szaraków wpatrujących się w świat wyłupionymi oczyma. Matka zajęcza, najobojętniejsza ze wszystkich matek, zjawiła się przed wieczorem, podała pierś bliźniętom, nakarmiła je; potem poszła w chrusty ogryzać pąki wikliny, wyjadać spod śniegu szczypiory młodziutkiej trawy. Przez pięć dni brodziła po łąkach - w bliskości dziatek, a niekiedy przybywała, ażeby pokarmić syna i córkę. Młodziutkim zajączkom życie już teraz wydawało się bardzo długim, zwłaszcza, gdy matka, uciekając za najmniejszym szelestem, wpajała w dziecięce serca nauki strachu. Zaświeciło jaśniej słońce, od jego ciepła zaszumiały wody roztopów i matka puściła się na jakąś dalszą wędrówkę. Małe poczęły łazić, podlewane wodą gramoliły się od kępki do kępki, używały nieustannie zimnej kąpieli: pierwsza woda w uszach. Przyleciały i bociany; jak się pokazało, przyleciały za wcześnie, a jeden z nich, bardzo wygłodzony, odbywał nieustanne poszukiwania na łąkach. Spotkał on skuloną w troje zajączkę-niemowlę i wziął ją widać za stworzenie zbliżone do żaby, gdyż ugodził potężnie z góry dziobem między słuchy. Biedactwo, odurzona tym ciosem porywała się, podskakiwała jak żaba, a bocianisko krok w krok szedł za nią na swych szczudłach i kuć w głowę nie przestawał. spadła na wznak w kałużę, merdała nóżkami, kwiliła nadzwyczajnie żałośnie. Widział to wszystko z oddalenia brat, gaszek, czuł w sobie strach ogromny i tym lepiej przycupnął: tak się w łąkę wtulił, że go znać nie było. Dopiero na krzyk dziecka przybiegła matka i z miną tak groźną, na jaką stać zająca, skoczyła bocianowi do oczu, dała mu w brzuch szturchańca. Ale sama postawa, choćby najgniewniejsza, nie zapewnia powodzenia w walce, a gwałtowność ruchów oznacza częstokroć rozpacz ostatnią. Bocian ze spokojem przyjął tę napaść, wziął w dziób jak w kleszcze zajączka za słuchy i nieco dalej odleciał, aby spokojnie spożyć owoc poszukiwań. Marne jest życie zająca! Pozostał jedynak na świecie, a że nie zginął i on, pod dobrą gwiazdą się widać urodził. Rozpoczął działać na własną rękę, stawiać pierwsze kroki w życiu, a tu zimno, deszcze, śniegi, przymrozki. Znalazł raz na drodze życia jeża, który cały w liściach, w sianie - właśnie opuścił zimowe leże i na widok zająca zwinął się w kulę. Nasz mały myślał, że to co do jedzenia, i do krwi zadrasnął się kolcami w nos, wargi. Trzeba się i tego nauczyć; że jeż nie jest jadalny: - "gaga"! Natura, zwana matką dobrą, dała mu na życie dwa główne oręże: strach i nogi. Człowiek niedaleko by z tym zaszedł. Więc zając bał się wszystkiego, uciekał nieustannie. Jego rozwój umysłowy polegał na rozwinięciu się strachu, najważniejszej władzy duchowej zająca, a nie tak złej, jak się na pozór wydaje. Wystąpił do walki z prześladowcami, przeciwstawiając strach zuchwalstwu i srogości; wiatronogie skoki - zębom, pazurom, nogom. I poszła walka zawzięta, nieznająca zawieszenia broni. Dzielny przez strach, ucieczkę, musiał sprostać wilkom, lisom, psom, człowiekowi - być bohaterem w swoim rodzaju, jeśli się tak wolno wyrażać o zwierzęciu. Talent osobnika, rycerza spraw gatunku miał tu pierwszorzędne znaczenie. Niebezpieczeństwa życiowe zewsząd otaczały zająca; ale ich stopień nie zawsze był jednakowy. Strach w połączeniu z głodem doprowadzał go nieraz do ostateczności i z takich dwóch czynników powstawała energia rozpaczy, która wiodła do ocalenia. Zwierzę oskoczone przez groźne niebezpieczeństwa ma do wyboru: albo - albo. Śmierci nie wybierał nigdy, ocalał i wtedy, kiedy bywało "raz kozie śmierć, wóz albo przewóz". Tonący chwytał się brzytwy, wypływał. Ponieważ dzień w dzień tak żył i cały wychodził, przeto podtrzymywał na świecie sztandar dzielności, złożył niezbity dowód, że nie sama tylko siła zwycięża. Toż on miał przeciw sobie ludzi i musiał walczyć z różnymi ich wynalazkami. A cóż znaczy zwierzę dzikie, roślinożerne, wobec tak możnego pana, który opływa w dostatki, a do szczęścia jeszcze mu potrzeba mięsa zajęczego? Oprócz człowieka godziły nań zawzięcie zwierzęta uosabiające chytrość, srogość, natarczywe i obdarzone straszliwym orężem, nadzwyczajną jak na zająca siłą. Żyjże tu, wyżyj! Doprawdy, godzien podziwu jet szarak, gdy się wytrwale temu wszystkiemu opiera - mężnie czoło "tylu wrogom stawia". On, biedny, skazany na długie tułactwo, na samotność z powodu cudzej chciwości; on, który żyje słomą, sianem, korzonkami, najwyżej - kapustą... I taki nigdy się jednak nie poddał, nie został zwierzęciem domowym! Żył w strachu i strachem walczył o prawa życia. Oto trąbka zagrzmiała w boru, strzały straszliwie huczą, i pieśń prześladowcza psów gończych rozlega się po kniei. Sławny człowiek poluje na zająca, a psy mu służą. , Ach, ten niezmordowany Trafisz, idzie jak woda, tropi, pokrzykuje i całą zgiełkliwą psiarnię za sobą prowadzi. Po dwakroć na cel brano szaraka, padły podwójne strzały: - "bęc, bęc"; no i on nie zginął. Czyż to jego zasługa? Miał szczęście! Tak, ale nikt sławnym nie został w inny sposób. W Morzelanach wiele się mówi o myślistwie racjonalnym. Cóż za pociecha dla zajęcy, że je ludzie będą tępili racjonalnie? Kłusownik, wilk, lis, jastrząb odbywają łowy, ażeby głód zaspokoić: zdaje się, że i to jest racjonale. Nie, ponieważ myśliwy racjonalny ściga kłusownika, tępi wilka, lisa, jastrzębia, ażeby za nich zjadać kąski, które i jemu smakują. Dla zająca - jeden diabeł. Jakże on się mógł wychować w tak trudnych warunkach i wyjść na gracza? Zaraz tę historię opowiemy. Jakoś w pierwszych dniach maja gromada chłopaków i dziewcząt pod nadzorem polowego plewiła chwasty w polu i jedna z dziewczyn spostrzegła przypadkiem zajączka przyczajonego w bruździe. ostrożnie podeszła i nakryła zwierzątko fartuchem, a potem je włożyła w zanadrze, mając nadzieję, że gdy wróci do chałupy, matusia uwarzy żuru na tym zającu. Dowiedział się o tym polowy i dziewczynie zająca odebrał, mówiąc: - "Co jest na dworskich polach, to jest dworskie!". - Zając, jako dworski, dostał się z zanadrza dziewczyny do kieszeni polowego, który również miał chęć jeść barszcz na zającu. Ale pojawił się w polu ekonom z wyżłem i pies, skoro tylko zwietrzył szaraka, ciągle go już wystawiał w kieszeni u polowego. Starszy zwierzchnik ma zawsze wyższe prawa do wszystkiego co dworskie, przeto ekonom odebrał polowemu zająca i byłby go zaniósł do domu, gdyby się nie spotkał z panem rządcą, zwolennikiem racjonalnego myślistwa. I z rąk pana rządcy nareszcie dostał się szarak do dworu, w posiadanie dziesięcioletniego panicza Kazia, który miał stąd ogromną uciechę i otaczał zajączka wielką troskliwością. Pomieszczony w pustym pokoju niewolnik zawzięcie bębnił po nocach, hasał i przytupywał, a odkarmiano go tu jak najprzedniejszymi jarzynkami - złota niewola. Był zamiar oswojenia zająca do tego stopnia, ażeby jak pies chodził za nogą pana swego. Przeprowadzenie wychowania wziął na siebie pan Filip, kucharz, który przekonał panicza, że zającowi należy przede wszystkim obciąć słuchy i zawiesić dzwoneczek na szyi. - Bo - mówił z powagą kucharz - choćby w pole uciekł, będzie już znaczny, inne zające nie przyjmą go do siebie i musi do dworu wrócić. Myśl ta bardzo się podobała Kaziowi, a przeto pan Filip niezwłocznie w czyn ją wcielił. Szarak bezuchy i z dzwoneczkiem u szyi pędził w dalszym ciągu życie pokojowe, podrósł, zmężniał i - gdyby nie obcięte uszy - byłby wcale gładkim gachem. Jednak ciasno mu widać było w czterech ścianach, gdyż się rzucał nieraz, rozbijał, biegał jak szalony. Pewnego dnia znalazł niedomknięte przypadkiem drzwi więzienia, wymknął się i przechodząc z pokoju do pokoju, zawędrował nareszcie do salonu. Tutaj stanął przed wielkim zwierciadłem w ścianie, zadziwiony widokiem odbitej w lustrze postaci sobowtóra. Może mniemał, że ma przed sobą towarzysza, i uczuł chętkę, aby z nim poigrać, gdyż zaczął nacierać na zwierciadło; widmo naśladowało każdy ruch jego. Bawiło go to, odskakiwał, stawał słupka, odsadzał się i z rozpędem wpadał na rzekomego szaraka. Już sobie dobrze łba narozbijał, kiedy wszedł Jan, kamerdyner, człowiek ogromnie poważny i surowy na punkcie porządku domowego. Swawola zajęcza oburzyła i zgorszyła Jana w najwyższym stopniu. - Aa, takiej śmiałości to już zanadto! - mruknął kamerdyner, obrzucając szaraka zjadliwym wzrokiem, i rzucił się zawzięcie na zwierzę, które śmiało hulać po salonie jak w szczerym polu. Rozpoczęła się gonitwa trwająca parę minut, a zupełnie wyczerpująca cierpliwość Jana. Zając wykazał nadzwyczajne zdolności skakania przez krzesła, chowania się pod kanapami i dawania obrotów; przyparty nareszcie do muru dał potężnego susa i buchnął w otwarte okno. Bywają niekiedy tak dziwne zbiegi okoliczności, że im się zaledwie daje wiarę, choć są rzeczywiste. Los zdarzył, że zając wyskakujący przez okno z wielkim rozmachem, spadł na łeb wyżła Nerona, który właśnie pod tę porę spokojnie coś ogryzał i niespodzianka ogromnie go przeraziła. Wydało się to psu niepojętym, cudownym, ażeby mu zając skoczył na nos, oczy, głowę. Porwał się więc Nero, jakby oblany wrzącą wodą, wziął ogon pod siebie i co tchu zmykał. Opamiętał się dopiero po jakiejś chwili, zmiarkował, że psu nie wypada tchórzyć przed zającem i powrócił do ogryzania. Ma się rozumieć, szarak, również przerażony spotkaniem nos w nos z wyżłem, w nadzwyczajnym strachu sadził w pole, a miał pod sobą młode, wypoczęte skoki. Wieść o zniknięciu zająca szybko rozeszła się we dworze, a ponieważ Jan miał powody taić prawdę, przeto pole domysłów stało otworem. Ktoś ze służby widział Nerona ogryzającego gnaty - ogromne prawdopodobieństwo, że to kości zajęcze. Nic łatwiejszego niż hipotezę podnieść do godności prawdy. Stopień pewności wzrósł jeszcze, gdy kucharz, znawca anatomii, odnalazł tu i ówdzie porozwłóczone kostki szaraka. Przy tym Nero używał od jakiegoś czasu złej opinii. Zając/II